


Blue Flowers Are Hard To Find

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: A drabble from an emotion prompt on tumblr: "Surprise"





	Blue Flowers Are Hard To Find

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my tumblr is rainbowplaidvirgil

Logan did not often feel surprise. However, now seemed to be a notable exception.

The events that had led up to this surprise had been mundane enough. He had been sitting in the library in the mind palace, reading. It was a book Virgil had recommended him. _Silver Linings Playbook_. He had to admit, so far, it was interesting. It delved deeply into the psyche of a traumatized person. He had been reading it peacefully, curled up comfy in a chair in the corner of the library, when the opening of the door registered faintly in his mind.

At first, he paid no attention to it. The person who had opened the door was probably not here for him. He continued forgetting the minor distraction of the door opening almost instantly. Of course, he was not left to read in peace for long, because another noise drew his attention away from the words.

“Hey- uh… Logan?”

He put the book down, beginning to speak to whomever had interrupted his reading, “How may I be of assistance- Oh hello virgil.”

It was Virgil who had interrupted him. He was standing before him, somehow looking visibly more anxious than usual. His hands were behind his back.

“Virgil, you seem to be anxious. Please try to breathe with me-”

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m anxious but it’s for a good reason. Um…” he bit his lip a bit, and Logan’s concern only grew. Had something happened?

“Listen, Lo,” Virgil took a deep breath, seemingly preparing himself to speak. What an odd man, Anxiety was, “so, I’ve been taking to Roman lately-”

“Never a good thing.”

“Yeah whatever, but I asked him how to confess to someone I have a crush on and want to date and uh, he. He told me to get them flowers in a color they liked. And uh. I. I assumed- at least I hoped, that yours was blue, but then blue is a really hard color to find in flowers, and I only could find one type in blue and so i got some that were kind of blue and kind of purple and uh-” he took a pause to breath in deeply and shove a bouquet of flowers, Cornflower and Sea Lavender, Logan recognized, into his hands, “here.”

Logan was surprised. Did- did Virgil just confess his attraction to him? He genuinely did not think that the more angsty of the sides would like him. Or, he hadn't dared hope, at least. It was too improbable. But Virgil did like him.

Apparently, he had been taking too long to say something, because Virgil was starting to make a noise of distress. So he simply smiled, and he stood, placing the flowers carefully on the chair. He took Virgil’s shaking hands in his. “For the record, Virgil,” he said, softly, trying not to startle to poor boy who was shaking like a leaf, “my favourite colour is purple.”

And with that, he surprised even himself by shutting up and kissing him.


End file.
